


BBRae Fluffies

by yaomomochi



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaomomochi/pseuds/yaomomochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, fluff-filled one-shots, for the most part. Plenty of cutesy feels and little kisses... and too many chapters for clever titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands

It occurred to her that she'd never seen his hands. Sure, in battle, she had seen his claws, paws, webbed feet, and everything in between. However, she'd never really seen _his_ hands.

Raven peered down at a sleeping Beast Boy. He had fallen asleep with his head on her lap. His sharply contoured face was facing her abdomen, left hand cradling his cheek while the other rested on her upper thigh. She blinked softly; she secretly loved when he was this close to her. It was such a pure form of intimacy, something her body craved, even if her mind rejected it. Drawing her thoughts to a close, finally, Raven focused on the softened leather grey glove. It had concealed his human hand for as long as she could remember. Making sure he was in his usual deep slumber, she set her book down and poked gently at his hand. He didn't stir. Raven brushed her hands against his fingers. Nothing. An impulse induced sprig of confidence encouraged her to remove the glove.

She pinched the material on his middle finger and tugged. At first it wouldn't budge, as if it was ingrown into the epidermis of his hand. Raven frowned, taking both of her hands to pull the fingers of his index and middle finger. The glove resisted, but finally released, revealing her verdant teammate's hand.

Raven tossed the worn glove beside her and focused on his dark, green, bare hand. Even when he was younger, his hand had always been remarkably larger than her own. But now he was 18, and his body had finally caught up to his bigger hands. Raven was surprised to find his palms calloused and tough, no doubt from years of battle and the hardships of life. Funny, she'd always thought he would have soft, smooth hands from constant gloved protection. Then again, she supposed she really hadn't paid serious attention to her teammate until now.... Seeing him in a new light was definitely a wake up call.

Raven continued her critique. In addition to his roughened skin, Beast Boy's fingers each looked extremely strong, like ten small powerhouses. It was odd for such a small part of him to have taken on such a hardy exterior, struggles and difficulties paid no mind to how they wore out the human body. She hadn't realized it, but he had become quite a formidable Titan. Raven traced small patterns over his skin, half for his sake and half for her own. She was searching for a soft spot on his hands. She had seen the rough exterior, and knew there had to be a gentle spot inside. Carefully, she slid her petite hand under his. When she was completely underneath, she laced her fingers with his and slowly flipped his right hand over.

As soon as she'd moved him, she drew back, holding her breath. He shifted in his sleep, and released a large exhale. After about a minute, his rhythmic breathing returned. He was in dreamland. Raven wiped her brow and returned to her observations.

His palm was a shade lighter than the top of his hand. More like freshly mowed grass. It was also visibly smoother, except for a faded green scar that stretched along the inside of his knuckles from his pointer finger to his pinky. Cautiously, Raven rubbed lightly across his palm. It was tender, the skin seemed relaxed, but still undoubtedly matured. At her touch, the changeling moaned in delight and subconsciously closed his hand around her fingers, trapping her.

Raven felt a small smile play across her lips. She traced their intertwined hands with her solemn amethyst eyes. Beast Boy's hands were much like his own personality. The glove was just like his façade of jokes and happy-go-lucky behavior, concelaing his dark experiences and forbidden past. Once someone got to know Beast Boy, under his silly personality, finding his serious side was something of a revelation, something he had only revealed to the Titans and previous team. It was something that connected them; to each their own shadow that seeped together in the faintest of night. Lastly, Raven analyzed his palm. It was incredibly soft and pure, much like his kind heart.

Raven's whole body tingled as she thought of how deep the changeling really was, and how he chose to only share himself with her. Just then, the green man stirred. He was actually awake this time.

His gorgeous emerald eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Rae." He rubbed a veridescent thumb along her grey hands. He sat up slightly, moving his hand to her face. Suddenly, like a timid puppy with his tail pulled, he drew back. "Oh, gosh. I'm sorry. Where's my glove?" He covered his green flesh with his gloved hand and looked around. His nervousness and slight irritation were boundless against her empathetic field.

"Don't worry about it." Raven gently reached for his ungloved hand. "I like your hands." She didn't smile, but her eyes gleamed with sincerity. He crinkled his nose, as if asking why. "They're a direct correlation of yourself," she paused, "Mysterious, intriguing, and thoroughly gorgeous…" She trailed off peacefully.

He looked down for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. Seconds later, he ripped off his left hand's glove and threw it across the room dramatically. He then cupped Raven's face with his hands and grinned, his fang showing slightly. That old facade was back... Or was he being sincere? Garfield was much more complicated than he seemed, and her brows threaded as she tried to depict the invisible thread-like emotions wavering in the space between them.

So he _was_ sincere.

"Actually, I've changed my mind." Raven spoke in her usually gravelly monotone, fighting the playful tug at the corner of her lips. He was a little too excited. "I don't like your hands." Beast Boy's face fell slightly, his grip slightly loosening on her face. "Oh, don't look so down." Quickly, Raven took her own hands and placed them atop his, pressing his hands to her cheeks. "Garfield?" She tipped his defined chip upward, forcing their eyes to meet. "I _love_ your hands." She gave him a ghost of a smile and he held her face tighter.

"And I love _you_." Garfield whispered back, leaning in….


	2. Daydream

Beast Boy relaxed on the U-shaped couch of Titan's Tower, dreamily staring out the bay widow. Bright light filtered through, and he could see a few puffy clouds making their way east. It was the kind of day that made him feel like anything was possible.

The look on his face was absolutely serene. A soft smile rested on his lips, eyes dazed, arms stretched peacefully along the back of the couch.

Raven sat a little way away from him, on the other end of the U. She was attempting to read, but there was a certain feeling floating in the air, breaking her concentration.

"Beast Boy," she snapped, trying to wake him from his little daydream. Whatever was going on in that brain of his was affecting her whole aura.

He didn't seem to hear her, wistful eyes indicating that his mind was far from the Tower.

Raven's right eye twitched. His overpoweringly distracting thoughts were clearly going to obstruct her inner peace.

With an annoyed sigh, the sorceress set her book beside her. Closing her eyes, she decided to let her own mind wander, a dangerous move for her. If she let her mind wander now, it would begin creating wildly creative ideas, or maybe even enter someone else's mind. And with Beast Boy's avid thinking in such close proximity, she would have to be careful not to lurk into his thoughts.

Eyes shut, she allowed herself to think. Imagination brought her thoughts down untraveled paths. It replayed various scenes throughout her life, it tested her emotions. Slowly, her mind brought her to Beast Boy.

Opening her right eye, she peered at her teammate. Same, relaxed look on his face; he hadn't even moved.

Swallowing nervously, Raven reclosed her eyes and expanded her mental range. Loosening the reigns on her empathetic abilities, she absorbed her green teammate's daydream.

It was like she was in the back of a movie theater, quiet and unseen.

_Beast Boy and herself were present on the screen. They were sitting face to face, him on his knees and her in her standard lotus fold. The green changeling leaned in, cupping her face and kissing each of her cheeks once, before moving to her lips. He began kissing her intently, his slightly moving jaw was proof that he was working her mouth with ease. Then, he moved forward. One hand slipped from her cheek to her back, and she slipped onto her back gracefully. He crawled forward, now straddling her waist and lips never disconnecting. She heard the zipper on the back of her Titan uniform unwind in one smooth motion. Finally, Beast Boy moved onto her neck, nipping and kissing lightly. Raven's eyes were wide as she saw her own hand slip under his shirt…._

Okay, _that_ was enough.

Raven's mind rushed back to her cranium. Slowly, she rotated her head, eying him warily. No evidence that he had sensed her presence in his mind, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Now, Raven closed her eyes again, playing what she'd just witnessed on her own movie screen. Actually, replaying Beast Boy's daydream in her own mind was quite pleasing. She felt a smile tug at her lips, as she added her own details and imagined kissing him back.

"Rae?"

Her eyes snapped open, a hint of panic in her deep purple eyes. Beast Boy stood in front of her, glowering suspiciously. "Yeah?" She chocked out a word.

"Why are you so _red_?" Her playful teammate giggled. "Are you _blushing_?"

Raven stood, face inches from his. A bit of fear swirl formed in his emerald eyes and the sorceress bit back a smirk.

Standing on her tip toes, Raven pressed her cool lips to his neck. Immediately, she could feel the burning sensation radiating from his skin.

" _I'm_ not the one whose blushing."


	3. Hair Ruffles & Nose Boops

Beast Boy sat like a toddler on the floor, back leaned casually against the Titan's couch. It was a Friday night, and he and Rae had decided to stay in, as long as Cyborg promised to bring back pizza.

His legs were straddled lazily, Raven was situated between them with her back relaxed against his chest. Leaf green fingers intertwined with violet locks, as he finger-combed her hair, twisting and twirling with a butterfly-light touch. Raven was content as well, a soft smile played on her lips, as she continued running unfocused eyes over her favorite Azarathian story.

Her eyes were grazing over the same line for the fourth time, when a gentle, quick tap booped her nose.

"Boop!" Beast Boy's finger tapped her nose again, followed by his playful boyish giggle.

"Garfield Logan," Raven scolded breezily, facing the boy behind her.

"Boop!"

Grey skin flushed pink and she rapidly turned back towards her book. "Quit it," she hissed, only half meaning it.

"Oh, come on Rae!" A large hand ruffled through her neat middle part, messing her hair perfectly. "You've been pretending to read that book for the last half an _hour_ ," A childlike whine hung onto the end of his sentence. Raven snapped her book shut, feeling his fingers keyboard up the right side of her neck, making her head jerk to the side, and scrunch her chin to her shoulder.

So he knew.

"It doesn't matter if I'm reading or not," Raven reasoned, mentally transporting her book to the coffee table. "Don't _do_ that."

He ruffled her hair again.

"Or _that_!" Spinning to face him, she grabbed his wrists and forced his hands out of her messy hair. She half feigned her quick irritation, but couldn't help but be a bit blissful. After all, she _loved_ when he couldn't keep his hands off her, she absolutely _relished_ in his touch. Taking a calming breath, Raven parted her hair and fought her flushed cheeks. Closing her eyes, she took a second to recompose herself.

Raven's eyes opened, the dull kunzite purple replaced with a fiery tanzanite gleam. He was _still_ looking at her. A certain rascal curiosity and that Garfield-Logan-gleam surveyed her every move. He ought to have that handsome look copyrighted, it was so attractive.

"Don't."

His finger lightly hit her nose. "Or what?"

"Or _else_."

Another hair ruffle. "Or else _what_?"

Raven sat up straight, "Or else, I'll do this!" Eyes twinkled playfully, she ran her fingers through his forest green hair, ruffling until asymmetric pieces poked from all over his head, like an untrimmed hedge. Slender fingers slithered from his hairline, and trailed down his face, sending tingling sensations to the pit of his stomach. She leaned closer, like she was going to kiss him, focusing intently on his lips.

Garfield's eyelids dropped dreamily, lips already prepared to purse in acceptance of hers.

"Boop!" Raven tapped his nose playfully, leaving one hand rested on his jawline, thumb pressed into the hollow of his cheek.

"Rae," He whined lightheartedly, watching the sorceress grin with no intention of kissing him.

_"Gotcha!"_

—– (it was supposed to end there but…) —–

He leaned forward, trying to capture her lips. But the witty sorceress kept dodging him, touching the tip of his nose, ruffling his hair, and laughing that soft, sexy laugh. He got her back a couple times, but now all he really wanted was that _kiss_.

"This isn't fun anymore, Rae," He tried to be serious, but the grin on his lips wouldn't leave. "Pleeease," he whimpered, finally managing to place both hands on his cheeks, cupping her face gently. "C'mon, Rae-Rae," he blinked brightly as his girlfriend leaned in with soft lips.

At the last second, she tilted her chin and kissed the tip of his nose, like you would a child. The lack of lip action drew a half-irritated groan from the changeling.

"You're the one who wanted to play," Raven smirked.

 _That_ would teach him to tease with her.


	4. 50 Shades Trailer Piece

Garfield Logan nervously shifted in the classic wing chair facing Miss. Grey's menacing desk. He was to interview the solitary intellectual head of the Grey Co. At first, he was eager to meet such an inspirational woman. However, he soon realized why no one else wanted the job.

"So, Miss. Grey, uh, how was your, um, your childhood?" Her stern eyes and severe French twist made Gar's skin tingle. Miss Grey was downright _scary_. Two almond shaped, impatient violet eyes settled into his innocent green eyes.

"My childhood was tough, Mr. Logan. I'm no stranger to hard work." Garfield nodded, resisting the building perspiration through his white button up. "You should know, I'm a very," She paused and Garfield ceased breathing. "A very, _goal_ _oriented_ person." She finished.

He exhaled.

There was just something hauntingly sultry about the powerful young woman. Her colorless outfit and violet hair, along with matching eyes made her a standout beauty. The way her houndstooth A-line skirt hugged her hips made her a candidate for the Victoria's Secret campaign. Even her voice was attractive; smoky, soft, and sexy.

Scribbling something on his notepad, he hastily moved onto the next question. He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Enough about me." She leaned closer, her black turtleneck tank top concealed his, what-would-be, perfect view.

Miss Raven Grey crossed her legs slowly and suggestively. "Mr. Logan." The tip of her black Louboutin traveled up his black pant leg. The stiletto was so painfully sharp, the young interviewer had to resist the urge to check for blood.

Although thoroughly uncomfortable, Gar had to admit, the heel that was currently running up his leg felt _undeniably_ pleasing.

" _Let's talk about_ _you_."

Garfield Logan trembled, as Miss Grey removed his emerald tie.


	5. Cheek Kiss

He'd been thinking about her for a while now. Well, them really. _No, no_ , not like _that_. (Well, maybe a _little_.) In reality, he would mostly imagine them kicking bad guy butt together, or her reading and him playing video games just to enjoy each other's presence. Or maybe even cooking the rest of the Titans' dinner together. Anything, really. He'd even imagined a cute couple pet name, "BB and Rae, or Raefield, or BBRae," as he liked to call it.

It had been a long day. Cinderblock had decided to break into the jail and "rescue," and more importantly, awaken, bad-guy-buddy, Plasmus. Luckily, Raven had sent out her soul-self to shut down Plasmus. Unfortunately however, the intense move had left her physical self feeling feeble, in which she'd dropped from her meditation in the sky and right into Beast Boy's strong arms. After Plasmus was out, the team was free to focus on Cinderblock. The Titans had put the two back in their place (jail) in a little under two hours, but had spent the rest of the day cleaning and restoring their battlefield, also known as downtown Jump City.

Feet dragging, the Titans finally arrived to their the great room at 9:30pm. Mind you, the battle alarm had sounded at 2:00pm that day. Tonight, dinner was to be skipped, unless you were Cyborg, who spent a measly 15 minutes creating and devouring his monster sized sub sandwich.

Beast Boy walked beside Raven in silence. Their rooms were both at the end of the hall, hers just before his.

"Well, night Rae." Beast Boy grinned routinely at the girl he longed for, eyes twinkling with desire.

She nodded back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for catching me today," she spoke in her quiet, semi-stoic voice, although the changeling could detect a hint of sincere gratitude.

Without thinking, he turned his head, and kissed her cheek. The contact was brief, the action felt completely natural, for Beast Boy, at least. But the second he felt Raven release from their embrace, he snapped back into reality.

"S-sorry, Rae…-ven!" He stuttered, frozen with the fear of her distaste. How dare he touch her! What a stupid mistake.

Raven's pale hands rested tensely on his biceps. "Your arms are still-"

"Right, right." Beast Boy grimaced, then removed his hands from her lower back. Talk about _awkward._ "Sorry, I mean, I'm, I'm going." He flashed her a guilty, boyish grin and began walking away.

"Wait!"

Beast Boy turned tentatively, he wasn't sure what kind of rage would be thrown at him, but wanted to be prepared.

But when he turned, he found a half smiling Raven, who placed her hands on his shoulders, stood on her tiptoes and gave his cheek a quick peck. The shape shifter felt himself redden, eyes wide, and trying to find hers. Raven's amethyst ones just smiled. "Sweet dreams, Gar." She placed a cool hand on his jaw, before turned and disappearing into her room.

Beast Boy was stunned. Eventually the reality that Raven had shown him any affection at all, set in. A hug and a kiss all in the same night? Maybe his fantasy wasn't so far fetched.


	6. Just that I Love You

Two Titans lazed on the roof of their enormous T shaped home, legs dangling over the edge, fingers loosely intertwined. A heated battle with Dr. Light had left Raven in a post-demonic frenzy, and she needed her space. Naturally, Beast Boy invaded that space, although the empath didn't really mind. It had become so, that Raven felt more at ease with the changeling around, than when she was all alone.

"Hey, Rae, can I tell you something?" Beast Boy peered anxiously at his quiet girlfriend's pale face. She looked paler than usual, and her petite body trembled feebly.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control the tremors that racked her body. Her emotions were still on high, and she really didn't want an uncalled for lash-out at the only person who cared about her most.

She turned nervously, straight into his kiss. Raven's violet irises had met his, but only for a split second before he'd tilted her chin, guiding his lips to hers. His eyes closed chronologically, as he set a sweet kiss upon her innocent lips.

Raven unfolded like a flower to the sun, slowly placing her hand upon her boyfriend's strong jaw and parting her mouth slightly. A soft, gloved hand pulled her closer, another hand caressed her messy, post battle hair. Beast Boy took his opportunity to press his mouth firmly into hers, exploring her wonderfully.

Finally the petite girl pulled back, tucking a lavender hair behind her ear with a certain, adorable shyness. "So," she giggled briefly, before shutting down Happy so the pink emoticon wouldn't get out of hand. "What did you want to tell me?"

Beast Boy giggled back, tapping her on the nose playfully. "Just that I love you." He cooed in a sing-song voice. He always knew how to calm her down, how to reign her in. The sorceress consciously loosened the reigns on Love.

Raven shook her head, hooking her arm around his neck and finding his mouth with hers. "I love you _more_."


	7. Angsty Drabble 1

The next couple drabbles in this series will probably be a bit angsty... Please read & tell me what you think. (:

Setting: this takes place right after Birthmark, when Slade reminds Raven about her prophecy for the first time.

_Deranged, afraid, absolutely broken._

That's how Robin had found his teammate after her encounter with Slade. He had tried to convince her to eat dinner with the other Titans, to make her feel safe. But Raven had chosen to go to her room, claiming to join the others later.

Dinner was halfway over with no sign of Raven. Beast Boy had volunteered to go to her room and remind her the mashed potatoes were getting cold, but when he got there, plans changed.

"Yo, _Raaaa_ ven!" He tried to sound upbeat, for her sake.

No reply. Worried, Beast Boy input the generic override code, and her door slid open. Cautiously, he stepped into the doorway and peered into the dimly lit room.

The petite empath looked like a statue. She stood in front of the mirror that hung above her black dresser. Not acknowledging to his entrance, she only continued to glare vacantly at her own reflection. A pair of silver scissors were bright and obvious in the dark room, yet Raven's hair was still long and untamed.

"Rae?" Beast Boy's concerned voice was deaf on the sorceress's ears.

" _It's all my fault_ ," she mouthed. Beast Boy's ears twitched, catching the low, gravelly words with his advanced animal hearing.

"No, Raven, it's not," he tried carefully. Again, she didn't seem to hear.

"I never even _asked_ to be born," she reached for the scissors.

Beast Boy's eyes dilated to the size of full moons. "No!" He cried out, stepping forward.

Instead of hurting herself, the scissors met her lavender hair. She snapped the thin blades shut, and a long lock descended to the floor.  
Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hate it, I hate it, I hate it," another lock fell, this one longer than the last. "I hate _me_." The changeling cringed sadly at her words.

" _Hell_ on earth…" _Snip_. "And it's all _my_ fault." _Snip_.

Suddenly, her melancholy mood turned to rage. She sliced a few more locks with the scissor blade before bringing the silver snippers above her head menacingly.

"Raven, _no_!" Beast Boy launched himself forward, landing behind her back. Swiftly, he wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame, pinning her arms to her side. The shining scissors tumbled lifelessly amidst the different lengths of violet hair.

The tiny girl writhed against his grip, wailing pitifully." _I never wanted this day to come!_ " She threw her head backward, into his chest, _hard_. Still, his hold never faltered. Her body rioted against his chest, and she vocally abused herself, eventually cursing in her ancient language. As her rage continued, her insults slowed and breathing quickened.

"Raven, you need to _calm down_ ," Beast Boy's firm, concerned voice filled her right ear.

She ignored it. "I-I," she couldn't choke out the words. "I-I- _can't_ ," she coughed, face wet with a mixture of sweat and tears. At her current respiratory rate, it was only a matter of time before she'd hyperventilate and pass out.

After a small eternity, Beast Boy felt the little empath inhale deeply. Okay, _that_ was a step in a positive direction. Or so he thought.

A long, wailing exhale cried out, and her breath began hitching again, faster this time.

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut, his ears sensitive to the high decibels.

" _Please_ , Rae, try to breathe."

"I c-c-a… _can't_ ," she stuttered, hands gripping his thighs like two small vices. He still had her arms pinned. "I- _gasp_ -can't- _gasp_ -breathe," she panicked even more, as the words squeaked out like helium from a pinched balloon. " _I can't breathe!_ "

Beast Boy released his arms from their hold. Placing one hand around her waist and one arm behind her knees, the changeling scooped her up, wedding style. He then strode promptly to her bed, hoping she'd feel safest there, with him.

As soon as he sat, he felt her tired, broken body curl into fetal position against his torso. Her head fit into the hollow beneath his chin and she nuzzled against his collarbone. Predominantly, he felt her ear find its place over his heartbeat, and detected her breaths trying to match the steady thumps. To Beast Boy's relief, her breaths were slowing, although hot tears continued spilling from her eyes and onto his chest.

Kind green fingers caressed her choppy, uneven hair, while his other hand curled protectively against her torso. He knew nothing he could do or say would help her, so for now he held her close. He clutched her tiny figure protectively, like she was the most precious thing in his life.

_And she was._

And they would get through this.

_Together._


	8. Angsty Drabble 2

"Whe… _where am I_?"

"The tower, Beast Boy," Robin frowned, crossing his arms. The Titans had gathered in the medical bay after a severe fight with Adonis. It had been their third time taking down the villain, and while the changeling had controlled his Beast form, he'd come out with a nasty concussion.

" _Beast Boy?_ " The green Titan pressed his hand to his temple, puzzled. "Why are you calling me that?"

Robin and Cyborg exchanged worried looks. Starfire latched a hand around her boyfriend's bicep, and Raven looked away. She couldn't bear see him like this.

"Man, c'mon. You've gotta _remember_." Beast Boy flinched at the sight of the metallic man, but Cyborg continued, unnerved "You're Beast Boy. You change into animals, you're green. You're a vegetarian and suck at video games. You're dating Raven and love cracking jokes. You're an important part of this team, little buddy." He'd conveniently left out the part where his parents were dead, and the Titans were the only family he had. Raven tried to control the trembling fingers beneath her cloak.

The changeling's eyes widened, as if they were trying to absorb all the information. "I'm _green_?" His head swung around, looking for a reflective surface.

"Awh dude! I look like a walking piece of asparagus!" Immediately, he put up a goofy facade and forced a grin, despite the news. Raven cringed as he fought who he was. At least the jokes were still terrible.

"C'mon B. Why don't you go to your room and try to remember."

The team left the confused changeling at his door.

"Wait, Raven," Beast Boy reached out and gently grabbed the sorceress's wrist.

She flinched, turning slowly at the sound of her full name. She blinked owlishly at him from under her hood. "How'd you know?"

Beast Boy grinned like his old self. "Well, I figured I'd wanna date the prettiest Titan. And that would be you." His pointed ears turned down with a blush. "Plus, I kinda saw the other girl grab onto the masked guy. Robin… and Starfire, was it?"

The sorceress nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Right, uh, well… Just wanted to clear that up." Raven freed her wrist, turning away.

"Wait, _Rae_ -ven," Violet eyes widened at the emphasis on her nickname. It sounded so natural rolling off his tongue, a glimmer of hope pinched her heart.

She turned back.

"I uh, I just.. I just really need you here right now," He frowned, as if his mind was trying to confirmed his words. Beast Boy bit his lip, only to yelp at the touch of his canines on the soft skin. Raven couldn't help but sneak a smirk. "Would you stay?"

"If you're sure…"

Her voice was unnaturally sexy, despite the monotone. It was lower, for a girl, with a gravelly rasp. Strong, but still feminine and obviously collected and eloquent. He nodded earnestly. "Please, call me Garfield. My name… It was Garfield Logan before all this." He allowed her to input the code for his bedroom door, and they entered.

He slowly surveyed his room, before following the petite empath to the edge of his bed.

"Here," Raven used telekinesis to pull his old journals from under his bed. She'd hoped her magic would seen familiar to him, but the enlarged emerald irises proved opposite. "Maybe these will help." Tucking a violet strand behind her ear, she added, "You do remember how to read… Right?"

He grinned at her attempt at sarcasm. _She's kinda funny_. Well, he _hoped_ it was a joke. "Thanks, Raven."

She pulled her hood down and big eyes met his. _Gosh, I said she was pretty? That was practically an insult! She's beautiful._ Her amethystine features seems to illuminate softy in the moonlight. Her skin was pale, greyish like a demon, but still very pretty. And on her forehead, she bore a little gem thingy. Like a garnet. _What could the purpose of that be?_ He'd never seen someone so exquisite, yet here she was. And she was dating him _. How'd I get so lucky?_ He prayed he'd written that in his journals.

"No problem," she replied quietly. "And please, call me Rae."

He grinned wider. "Even better."

_—–(alternate continuation)—–_

He flipped through the leather journals, and Raven looked away shyly. "I don't want to intrude on your personal memories," she answered his confused look.

"Rave- _Rae_ ," he gripped the journal as emerald eyes studied her face. "I mean, c'mon. You're my _girlfriend_. Right? How long have we been dating anyway?" She blinked rapidly, trying to force the tears back into their ducts.

"Two years."

_Wow… Is she serious?_ Beast Boy took another peer at his journal. "Rae, would you read this to me?" She frowned at him softly.

"Being with you.. It feels…. Familiar. Your voice, your eyes, _you_."

She nodded in affirmation.

Page 56/130… _Today I'm thankful for my girlfriend, Raven."_ She fought the cracks in her voice as she continued, struggling to keep void of emotion. _"I like to call her Rae, but she doesn't like it too much. Well, that's what she says._ He smiled. _She's the most beautiful goddess I've ever seen. Really… She's got this purple hair that's kinda short-ish. Grey skin that glows like the moon, and these really small, cute hands. I love my Raven, even when she doesn't love herself._

Raven felt tears well up again, and didn't bother to push them away. "I'm sorry, Gar." She whispered, moving her hand from the yellowed pages to her eyes. He gingerly plucked his memories from her lap, nervous but eager to continue.

_She means so much to me, I can't even describe her or how much I love her. I'm just so lucky. Lucky to have her, cause she deserves so much more than I can give her. I just hope she never leaves me. I know I'm only like, a kid, but I hope that one day, when the Titans pass our legacy on, that I can spend the rest of my life with Raven._

Garfield swallowed nervously. "I must really love you."

"You _did_."

Raven unlatched her brooch on her cloak, revealing a vulnerably thin frame, yet still strong in every way. Then, she stood to leave.

"Raven, _I just really need you here right now._ " He repeated what he'd said earlier, and she sat reluctantly. Of course she wanted to help, but it was tearing her apart seeing him like this.

Impulsively, he reached for her lips. She remained unmoving, scared any motion would either scare him or reveal her own fear. Sitting there, eyes closed. Raven allowed the changeling to gently feel her lips with him own, only responding with a small hand placed gently on his cheek.

His hands remained pressed against his knees, not tickling her side or cupping her face like he usually did. _Of course not, he didn't remember._ But she'd spoken too soon, as his hand briefly brushed her cheek before he pulled away.

He was staring at her now, even more intently than before.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Garfield! I _hate_ it, I _hate_ seeing you like this.." She buried her face in her palms, scared her intense emotions would soon result in major damage.

"You won't _have_ to see me like this again."

Raven gasped, mind leaping to conclusions. _He was leaving?_ The only person she loved, who could ever love her back, was quitting the team. Because his memory was gone, could not be repaired. She felt like Trigon was ready to burst through her mind at any second.

"When I kissed you…" He felt his lips, as if confirming it to himself. "It was just like our first kiss. _Wasn't it_."

She deadpanned. "Y-you… _What_?" He watched her cute, curious confusion.

"I remember."

" _What_?"

He grinned in confirmation. Raven bit her lip, he was serious.

"Well, just in _case_ , do you want me to remind you of our second kiss?"**

Beast Boy laughed like his old self. "I think I got it," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

_—(alternate ending)—_

** "Remember when we _did_ _it_?"

"We didn't… _Rae_?"

She raised a brow coyly, and he pounced over her like a tiger. Oh _this_ , he would make _sure_ to _remember_.


	9. Angsty Drabble 3

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Garfield, I-"

"I said," Raven swallowed nervously at his tone. "Don't. _Fucking_. Touch me. _Got it_?" Came the snarling reply.

"No," she crossed her arms, trying her best to mask her nerves. "Why can't I-"

"Because I'm a _monster_!" Beast Boy shouted, growling savagely as he rolled his Rs.

"I'm not afraid." She took a step forward, balancing confidence in her voice. She moved towards the restraining chair, where he was contained. Wrists, ankles, and waist were bound with metal constraints, and he had a couple IVs injected carefully in his left arm. His face was flushed, sweating profusely. Anger pooled in his eyes, back hunched severely, and beast-like teeth bared with furry.

"Don't lie to me, Raven," she cringed. "I can _smell_ your fear."

"I'm not scared _of_ _you,_ Gar," she insisted quietly, taking another step forward. She knew she wasn't afraid of him, but could sense fear dominating his whole system. Her precious changeling writhed against the cold metal.

"Yes you are!" He shouted, desperately trying to free his arms. "Everyone is! I'm a _beast_ , for heaven's sake!"

She shook her head. "You may smell fear," she paused. "But I'm _not_ afraid of you, Garfield." She crouched before him, placing a hand on his knee. He flinched her hand away. "I'm scared _for_ you…. as you are for me."

"R-Rae, what are you doing?" Her fingers found the emergency release button under the seat and pressed it steadily. "No! Raven, I'm dangerous." Claws gripped the armrests. "Please, put them back on! Restrain me, Rae I don't want to hurt you!" He begged her.

Tears began forming in his eyes, and he blinked them away, forcing him down his cheeks. "Rae, I _love_ you, I don't want to hurt you. _Please_ , help me!" He referred to the metal constraints once more.

Thumbing away his tears, she whispered. "You won't, Gar. You would never hurt me," she reached for his tensed hand, meeting his eyes seriously. "You could never."

"Yeah but the _beast_ … What if-"

"No. Gar, don't think like that. Please, just…just look at me."

Emerald eyes met her kind amethyst ones, and immediately the changeling felt his heartbeat slow.

"Better?" He nodded shakily.

He offered a half smile, feeling his body return to normal proportions. "Yeah, Rae."

"Good," she kissed his forehead.

And he allowed her. The fear was gone.


	10. A Perfect Disaster

**_There are three ingredients to a perfect Titans Tower disaster._ **

**_Beast Boy's fist, and Robin's head as the target, are two of them._ **

"Alright Robin, this'll show ya," Beast Boy growled as Robin put up his fists in a defensive position.

The masked teen smiled deviously. "You wish."

**_The third, is hitting your girlfriend in the face. That makes a disaster. Want the perfect disaster? Try having that girlfriend be Raven._ **

A grey gloved fist hit the target with ease, and Beast Boy opened his eyes, expecting to see Robin rubbing his jaw and admitting defeat. Instead, he saw Raven, rubbing her jaw with an expression that was even more foul than usual. Robin was standing to her left, a mixture of a smirk and sheer horror on his face.

"R-Raven!" Beast Boy sprung forward, placing his hands on her shoulders, only to remove them just as fast. He held them up defensively, before speaking again. By now, Robin was no where to be found. "I'm so sorry!" She rolled her eyes. "Really! I was just fighting with Robin because he was saying-"

A sharp glare from a pair of violet eyes shut him up, but not for long.

Beast Boy did the next best thing he could think of. Leaning towards her tentatively, he began peppering her right jaw with kisses, starting at her ear. This was where he'd accidently hit her, and he was hoping his butterfly-light kisses would ease her mood.

"Rae," he kissed just below her ear. "Listen," he planted another kiss on her jaw, lips traveling along until they reached her mouth. "I would never try to hurt you, you know that." His lips stopped right before her mouth, and he pulled back a little to scan her face.

She looked a little less mad, and the initial redness on her jaw had faded to light pink. Her thin arms were still crossed across her chest, and a frown still hovered over her eyes. It was like she was deciding if she should forgive him, and he was praying she would.

"Why were you fighting Robin anyway?" She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and he mirrored her crossed arms.

"He was teasing me and said I couldn't take him."

Raven rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid the boys could act sometimes. "Well, you can't." Ignoring his shocked, offended expression, she continued. "Robin's a master of the arts, you can't try to beat him at his own game."

Beast Boy shrugged at the truth. "Guess you're right, Rae." He admitted sheepishly. "Besides, I don't care about beating Robin at combat." Gently, he reached out and pulled her into a hug. A smile formed on his face, as she fit her head perfectly into the crook of his neck.

"Why's that?' Her soft, gravelly muffled voice brushed against his chest, and his chest vibrated with warmth.

"Because," Beast Boy kissed the top of her shiny, purple locks. "I only care about _you_."


	11. A Raven's Song

Taking a nighttime stroll around the tower wasn't unusual for the little empath. Often, she'd throw on her cloak over her pajamas and walk down the bedroom corridors. First, she'd walk to the end nearest to the door, where Robin's room was. By midnight when she'd take her stroll, it was usually quiet in his room, although she'd be able to see a dim yellow glow from under the door. Tonight was no exception. Next was Starfire's room, which was also dimly illuminated and smelled of sweet strawberry lotion; then Cyborg's, who was dead silent except for an electronic hum. Finally came Beast Boy's, right before her own. Originally Cyborg's room had been next to Raven's, but in the past year they'd switched, for fun.

Usually, a light snore came from the changeling's room, along with an earthy scent. But tonight, Raven detected another noise. It sounded musical, like a chord. As she came closer, even daring to press her ear against his door, the sound became evident as a G chord, strummed perfectly. Along with the soothing, repetitive sound was his voice. Low, soft, and actually quite good. The more she listened, the easier Raven could tell that he'd definitely sung before. His voice was smooth and his octaves ranged expertly. (Think Nick Jonas maybe?)

A creak in his chair, and the halting of the G chord caused Raven to phase to her room without a so und. His voice and singing had calmed her nerves enough to help her fall asleep quickly, but she made a definite note to ask him about his musical hobby tomorrow morning.

_The next morning…_

Beast Boy awoke around 10 am. That was the latest Robin allowed the Titans to sleep in, and even then the leader frowned upon it. Usually the shape shifter had been waking up around 9:00 am, but he'd sensed something outside his door last night, and that had kept him up. Deciding his pajama sweats were decent enough to go to breakfast in, the changeling grabbed a white tee and headed to the common room.

When the double doors slid open, the kitchen revealed only Raven and Cyborg. Cyborg was cleaning up after the early risers had eaten, and Raven was at the dining table sipping tea, keeping him company.

"Hey B," Cyborg called from inside the fridge. "You missed breakfast, so if ya want food, cereal's in the cupboard."

Beast Boy yawned in acknowledgement, pulling is shirt over his head. He grabbed a glass and filled it with chocolate soy milk, before heading to the table and sitting next to Raven.

"Hi Rae Rae," he smiled, after downing half his glass. She rolled her eyes at the nickname and pulled his shirt down in the back. "Thanks," he yawned again, a hint of sarcasm directed at her motherly action.

"No problem," the sorceress pulled her teabag by the string, releasing more flavor into the black mug. "Hey Beast Boy, can I ask you something?"

Green eyebrows furrowed, and he nodded slowly. Praying he wasn't in trouble, he lifted his cup to his lips, prepared to take a drink to avoid answering.

"Do you, well, last night, did you happen to be singing?" Raven's clear amethyst eyes met his emerald ones. Something about her look hinted that she knew something more, but if she did, she didn't voice it. "And playing the guitar?" Sweet, soy milk traveled down his throat as he thought about which evasive route to take. "Are you musical, Gar?"

Setting the glass down once again, the changeling laughed. "Me? That's a good one, Rae." She lifted a brow with suspicion. "No, Raven. I don't, I can't sing. And any guitar I'm playin's on Guitar Hero with Cy."

"Yeah, and you can't even play that." Came the witty remark from the kitchen sink. Garfield's ears pointed south.

Raven, on the other hand, wasn't so believing. Beast Boy having any talent other than annoying her and making bad jokes did seem a bit farfetched, but she knew what she'd heard. Sighing quietly, the sorceress decided to let it go. For now.

_A week later…._

_Tap tap tap._

A soft knocking came to Raven's door. The empath frowned, it was at least midnight, and she'd just come in from her nightly stroll. With a flick of her powers, the door swished open, revealing a perky green changeling. He was holding something behind his back, but Raven couldn't quite make it out in the dark. A bit of magic, and a couple candles were lit, giving the room a romantic aura.

"Garfield," her acknowledgement doubled as a right of passage.

"Hi, Rae," Beast Boy grinned, walking soundlessly towards her bed. He sat, and she didn't complain. Curious violet eyes tried to see through his back to see what he was holding, but x-ray vision wasn't on her abilities list.

Finally, he revealed what was behind his back. A beautiful acoustic guitar, the dark polished wood contrasting beautifully against his bare green hands. Raven bit back a smile as he began strumming easily.

"I knew it." She poked his cheek gently, a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

"Shut up," Beast Boy chuckled softly as he continued his original tune. Raven raised her brows with anticipation and waited for him to admit she was right. He nodded accordingly, never missing a beat as he admired her petite face, lit glowingly by the candlelight.

"I have a song for you."


	12. An Ice Cream (kind of) Date

Taking naps in the little side car of Robin's R-Cycle had become something of a habit for the petite sorceress. Her tiny body fit perfect in the plush little car, even though Robin usually detached it during missions. But she was grateful for the little sidecar, even if it was only useful for her in the Titan's garage.

Today was no exception. She'd taken some of her best naps in this mobile compartment, remembered some of her most curious dreams, and all within the silent coziness of the Tower. Dreaming vividly, Raven's dream was painted with the image of her racing down a highway. Her blowing wind and revved up purr of the smooth motorcycle were incredibly realistic, and she couldn't remember a time she'd dreamt so completely.

Unfortunately for Raven, this wasn't a dream.

Violet eyes fluttering open, she pressed a button to retract the protective tinted class that formed over the side car like a bubble. That was a mistake, the empath soon realized, when her brain finally registered that her speedy trip down the highway was no dream. Alright, so Robin had decided to take the R-Cycle for a spin, and forgot to detach the side department. But it was strange he hadn't checked to make sure she wasn't in it; in fact, careless drives down the highway seemed like a waste of time and gas, which was very uncharacteristic for-

"Hiya Rae!"

_Beast Boy._

The dark mistress of magic cringed at his voice. It wasn't that she had a certain distaste for the changeling, but his driving skills were atrocious. What was he doing driving Robin's vehicle anyway?

"Beast Boy, what the _hell_ are you doing driving the R-Cycle? Robin's going to kill you," Raven snapped against the blowing wind. They had to be going at least 80mph, and were on the freeway. This was just her luck. Pressing a button hidden within the shiny red metal, she expected Robin's extra helmet to present itself. But with no such luck. That was weird.. Raven peered at the keyhole under the handlebars.

"A paperclip?" She shouted, now having to raise her voice even louder against the quickening wind. Beast Boy had tricked the R-Cycle's engine into thinking it was Robin's key, since the alpha Titan obviously hadn't given Beast Boy the keys, and Beast Boy didn't have Robin's fingerprint that auto started the vehicle.

"Yeah well, Robin's outta town and I couldn't find his keys-"

_Thump-thump-thump-thump._

Beast Boy knocked down a row of orange construction cones.

"Ever think that's maybe because he didn't want you to drive it?" Raven found herself snapping at the changeling's stupidity once more.

He laughed, pulling onto an exit and slowing his pace. Cruising slower than the speed limit, he found a little ice cream stand and pulled up. He took off his moped helmet and placed it carefully on her head. "Sorry Rae, I didn't know you were in the car…" Gently, he tightened the straps and clicked it into place on her petite head, noticing her lavender locks poking out adorably. Raven blinked at his kindness, but continued to simmer silently, ready to flip this ice cream stand and give Beast Boy the smacking of his life. "Can I buy you a cone and make up for it?"

"Just get me home in one piece, Gar."

Beast Boy paid for two mint chocolate ice cream cones, handing her one. Truthfully he'd known Raven was in the car, and just wanted to take her out for a treat. Unfortunately, this was the only way he could do it. Anyway, he knew mint-chocolate was both of their favorite flavor's, and hoped the sweet mint would put her in a better mood.

He winked when he saw her take a dainty lick.

"You got it, Rae."

"And for the love of Azar, Garfield, next time just _ask_ _me_ _out_."

 _Next time?_ The changeling grinned. Well _, okay._


	13. After a Double Date

"Well, that was.. something."

"Don't be negative, Rae."

"You know I don't like being called that."

Garfield Logan chuckled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's tiny waist, pulling her backwards so they collapsed in her soft, circular bed.

They two had just gotten back from a date with Robin and Starfire. Starfire had insisted on this exertion, something that Beast Boy had casually agreed to. Both Robin and Raven had been skeptical, as Robin enjoyed being alone with Star for intimacy reasons, and Raven just plain didn't like people. "The more the merrier," was not a saying that applied to the reserved empath.

Her hourglass shaped body relaxed next to his, although her arms were still crossed grumpily. "Starfire is just, too exuberant for me."

Beast Boy nuzzled her cheek. "Everyone is too exuberant for you."

"Yeah, including you." Came the retort.

"Oh come on Rae, you know you love me."

Ungloved, green hands tickled her sides, slowly making their way north. Gar's playful electricity charged her senses, and Raven's bored exterior was borderline to cracking. Still, she was strong in every which way, and she suppressed the smile from her face patiently. Garfield had a rather short attention span at times, and she only prayed to Azar that he would give up soon. A girlish snicker was fighting her way to the surface.

All at once he broke her. Now, Garfield sat in a straddle over his girlfriend's hips, large hands dancing like spiders over her tummy. "Garfield–" She laughed freely, fighting his hands with her slender grey ones. "Stop!" Flexing her abdominal muscles in resistance, the little empath twisted under her boyfriend's rascal touch.

"Only if you admit it," He stalemated.

"Never," she smiled, trying to buck him off, without luck. In the past couple years, her teammate had gained too much lean muscle for the feisty girl Titan to fend off.

"C'mon Rae, say it!" Another gentle pinch found the curve of her waist, and she let out an uncharacteristic squeal.

"Okay, fine." Violet irises rolled.

"Say it."

"You're an insistent little pain in my side," Raven laugh-spoke. "Alright, you got me." She paused, until his fingers stopped moving over her curves teasingly.

"I love you, Gar." She pulled his neck in, kissing him freely. She wouldn't admit it, but being on a double date meant that she didn't have the liberation to be all over her favorite green guy. And she despised that, rather considerably.

"Yeah you do!" His unstoppable smile broke their kiss.

"Eh-hem," Raven's brow raised expectantly.

"I love you too, Rae Rae."


	14. Nightmare

It was hell on earth.

_Literally._

It was bad enough that Raven had to deal with this raging inferno everyday in her _mind_ , but now that Trigon had made it to earth, she was _literally_ living in her mind. And so was everyone else.

Violet hair swirled right as Raven searched for the shattering glass. Eyes wide, she found Starfire curled on the ground, hands over her head. All around her, glass fanned out like a rays from a sun. A dazzling peridot eye peeked open, and when she was sure the glass rain was finished, Starfire rose again, shooting into the sky with a trail of green energy following.

Raven admired her beautiful friend. Despite the harsh blows, Starfire fought. Again and again, she attacked, and gradually her thin body was taking a toll. Her arms were each adorned with bloody tiger stripes, and her left flank was purple with tenderness.

Still she fought, like the Tamaranean warrior she was.

Raven was convinced this alien girl would battle until she could stand no more. Starfire was no doubt the most durable Titan.

 _This couldn't go on_.

Raven rose until she was at least 70 feet in the air. Above the burning, buildings, piles of ash, _her beloved, broken city_. Although it was dangerous and draining, Raven knew what she must do. She would banish Trigon from this dimension if it was the last thing she did.

_And it probably would be._

Satisfied with her altitude, the little empath folded herself into a lotus position, taking a couple of deep breaths in preparation before she separated body and soul.

_"Azarath, Metrion…."_

Beast Boy lifted his eyes to the sky, watching Raven's peaceful form float like an unaffected cloud among the chaos.

He knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Raven, _no_!"

His strangled cry broke her concentration, but she had made up her mind.

_"Zinthos…"_

As she whispered, she exhaled her soul. An excruciating pain was to follow, as her body underwent a year's worth of growth in thirty seconds.

Her clothing faded from midnight blue to periwinkle, from periwinkle to a heavenly white. Her hair lengthened, from brushing just past her chin to her middle back. Her toned body slendered, creating curvatures in appropriate places. Her bones aches as the growth plates forced themselves to mature.

As her body was changing, her soul made its exit. Her hot white eyes glowed with energy, as her soul, black as night, exited her body as the spirit Raven.

The Raven released an unrelenting screech, as it expanded its wings and covered the shape of Trigon. The mighty demon roared, four eyes blasting red into her soul self. But Soul Raven absorbed the malicious energy that _was_ her demon side. Trigon continued to resist, but eventually the blackness encased him, whirl winding around him like a tornado until his rage filled roars could be no longer heard.

Her soul retook its smaller, birdlike shape and headed back towards her body. The raven bulleted towards the peaceful white Raven, but her physical form couldn't hold on much longer.

Her soul self rushed, but it wasn't fast enough, as it was fatigued and burdened with the weight of her demon father. Her black soul self slowed, and her body lost its stability. Slowly but surely, she unfolded, losing her place in the sky.

"Raven!" Robin dropped his bow staff and made an acrobatic beeline to his teammate.

Beast Boy shook his head and growled. Robin was quick, but he was at least a mile away from Raven's targeted impact point.

Beast Boy started running. No, _sprinting_. While he was in motion, he smoothly morphed into a cheetah. Easily traveling at 80 mph, he pushed his animal muscles until he reached 95. He had to be at least 3 miles farther than Robin, but with his advanced abilities, and seething determination, he was already at a mile. He screeched to a stop. Rubble blocked his path, and his paws scrambled to avoid plowing into the gravel. Panicked, he froze, mind scrambling to piece together an elaborate plan. Oh, _wait._

_Morph._

A Pterodactyl rose above the gravel, screeching in warning to Robin; he had this covered.

Her beautiful body was building speed, plummeting headfirst. She was only 20 feet above the ground now, almost at ground level. Beast Boy had underestimated her traveling speed, and flew right over her descending body. He narrowed his eyes in his frustration, and changed direction. For a second, he traveled next to her body, not able to get ahead. Using his last ounce of strength, he pulled ahead on their race southward, swooping under her body and supporting her with ease. A certain grace allowed him to catch the plummeting girl, dipping downward to absorb the would-have-been-impact, then rearing upward and meeting her soul, who reentered her body through her garnet chakra. He then continued in his ascend to the sky, soaring slowly to calm his nerves.

When he'd caught his breath, he descended downward and landed on the ground, still in pterodactyl form. After sufficiently landing, Cyborg removed the girl from his teammate's back and laid her on the backseat of the T-Car. The tired Titans piled in and raced home.

Several days passed. Each Titan came to visit her, but only one stayed. He wouldn't leave her side. Food was brought to him, but he refused, only sipping water for survival. He didn't sleep, partially for her sake and partially for his. Being awake, mind concentrated on her, left no room for potential nightmares. Several times, the Titans checked on him, on _them_. But he didn't want their companionship, their reassurance, their _lingering_ presence looming over him. Nothing was more important than watching over his Raven, he had to protect her. Had to know she was safe. He _wouldn't_ , he _couldn't_ leave her. Not until he knew she would wake up.

And she _would_ wake up.

She just _had_ to.

Raven awoke to a dimly lit infirmary.

Her hair was still long, and her mature body was still present, but no longer aching. She knew her risky move must've left her in an unconscious healing state for three days, minimum. Moving her left hand to brush some hair away from her face, she was stopped. Something weighed it down. Confused, she peered down and found her slender hand incased in a tough green one. His other arm rested on the bed, his forearm acting as a pillow for his head.

Her small tug must've stirred him, and a messy green head of hair jumped alive.

"Raven," His voice was groggy but the empath could feel a wave of reassurance flood from him, overwhelming over her. "You're awake," his full fledged Beast-Boy grin played across his lips. She could feel his desperate longing to embrace her, but he held back.

A microscopic smile returned his. "Hi, Garfield," her voice was soft as ever, and she was a bit winded after a few words. "How are you?"

"Me?" His rugged chuckle was heavenly sexy on her ears. " _You_ , Rae." He brought the back of her hand to his lips. "The question is, how are _you_ holding up?"

A slight crease in her brow formed. "I'm," She paused, what was the point in lying? She was still drained, mentally. "I'm tired," His worried eyes met hers, and she answered. "I'm not in pain, not anymore at least. My growth plates and vitals have resumed normalcy, although I'm not sure when I'll have time to cut all this hair." Her free hand pulled the tangled lavender mass to one side in irritation.

"I dunno, Rae." Garfield reached over and twirled a strand around his finger. "I kind of dig the long hair thing." His eyes rested on her face and admired peacefully.

Raven took this time to observe him. After her first analysis, she was a bit taken back. His lively, leafy green skin was a bit paler, like the color of her green tea. Disheveled hair, more than usual, she noted. His features were his, but more exhausted than she'd ever seen before. Garfield's emerald eyes were still beautiful, kind, full of _love and admiration for her…_. Raven tried not to get lost in his gorgeous eyes, reluctantly resuming her scan of the changeling. Yes, his eyes held all the beauty of the universe, but they were bit greyed, and skin sagged beneath his eyes. He even still wore his red and white body suit, dirtied as it was. Bedraggled as he was, the green man was still _sorely_ handsome. Plus, his sleepy, tired, lower-than-usual voice kind of made her _want_ him, _right there, right then_.

 _No, that wouldn't be appropriate._ The mistress of magic shook her head. Being mentally exhausted meant she had to keep a conscious check on her emotions.

"How long was I out?" Her voiced gained its gravelly trait as it strengthened.

"Long time, Rae." Amethystine irises narrowed, scrutinizing him for omitting the truth. "Nine days," he murmured, voice cracking. "You really had me scared, _precious_."

She squeezed his hand. He knew she didn't really _do_ terms of endearment, but it was something important to him, for showing affection. For him to have let "precious," slip out, must mean his guard was down due to his current state. _Way down._

Her worried anger must've shown on her face, because the shape shifter responded to an unspoken question. "I _did sleep_ once, Rae. But I don't want to, not now, at least." A subtle shudder rippled through his lean body. His attempt to suppress it was impressive, but nothing the observant empath didn't catch.

She was shocked, but couldn't let on that she was. He was already anxious enough, his body was going to delve into deep sickness if he worried any more.

Scooting to the side of her tiny hospital bed, she patted the area next to her. "Come," she beckoned softly. He remained unmoving. "Oh, _come_ _on_ Gar. You haven't slept in nine days. _Nine days_ , Garfield Logan." She tugged at his fingers. He reluctantly crawled up next to her, resting his head on her abdomen, allowing her to caress his messy locks.

"What about you?" His stunningly kind eyes met hers tiredly, and she bit her lip to prevent her smile.

"I'm alright, Gar. Rest, _please_."

He drifted off in a matter of seconds.

_Raven sent her black soul self out, and engulfed Trigon. After a ten minute power struggle, Raven claimed dominance. Her job was done, and the soul raced back to its body, which was now rocketing towards the cement._

_"Raven!" Robin's leaderlike voice rang out, but the Boy Wonder could only run so fast._

_Beast Boy snarled, pushing his feline form to the maximum like he never had before. He didn't even know how fast he was traveling, not able to feel the pads on his cheetah paws wearing away due to extreme friction. No, right now, there was only one thing that mattered. Raven's body was traveling like a comet to earth, and her soul self was slowing consistently. The two, mind and body, wouldn't be able to reconnect before her limp body hit the group. She needed time. A few seconds would be enough to ensure her soul could reenter her body, and he was the only one who could save her._

_Leaping over a pile of gravel, his cheetah form exploded into the sky, shifting into a pterodactyl on the way up. Mighty wings carried him just over her body, an idiot error in estimation. Screeching like mad, he dove downward, talons outstretched to clutch her waist, like a claw machine. His legs stretched and snapped, at her body, snagging a piece of her white leotard._

_But, that was all. Clutched in his claws was a white piece of clothing, and he hurled it away in frustration, diving faster. But Raven's body was decreasing in altitude faster than his form could go, and with a majestic thud, her body hit the cement. It was only a second later, when her black soul self vaporized, vanishing into thin air. Her chest heaved one last breath, and her neck went limp._

_Garfield went mad with fury, landing beside her as a pterodactyl and shifting back._

_What have I done? He scooped his hands under her head and pressed her beautiful face to his chest, breathing in any last traces of jasmine and incense. Angry, hot teardrops spilled from his eyes. He could feel his teammates surround him, the sorrow, disappointment, and rage, making the air thick._

_Beast Boy,_ _**you** _ _have_ _**let friend Ravendie** _ _._

_**You said you had her** _ _. We thought we could_ _**trust** _ _you._

_**You lost Raven** _ _, man. How could you be so_ _**stupid** _ _?_

_His lungs were rising and falling rapidly, matching his panicked heartbeat. Everyone blamed him for her death, and why shouldn't they? He certainly did. The one time Raven needed him most, he let her down. Failed. And now there was no making it up. She was dead, he killed had practically her. He couldn't save her._

_The burning pain that seared through him now a million times more intense than when he couldn't save his parents._

_"Raven, I'm sorry." He wept openly, burying his cheek in her hair, hiding his shameful face from his team. "Please, Rae. I'm so sorry."_

_Suddenly, a black silhouette of herself escaped her now-dull chakra._

_"Garfield, baby, it's not your fault." He peered at Raven's ghost hopefully, praying she would forgive him, or somehow come back to life. Her voice was gentle enough, perhaps she would grace his with some wisdom, so the rest of his life on earth wouldn't be as miserable as this particular moment. But Raven's presence was not one of positivity, and her previously kind words were a simple tease._

_"Gullible." The dark Raven snickered. "Not your fault you're an incompetent, undesirable, pain in my side. One job! You've failed me, but I suppose I should be used to that by now." The silhouette scoffed bitterly. "I can't believe I almost loved a_ _**fool like you** _ _. Idiot." Squeezing his eyes shut, Garfield prayed that she would disappear. Or he would disappear. Or both._

_"At least there's one good thing about being dead," Raven hissed, "_ _**I won't have to be with you** _ _."_

_Final, biting words wrapped around his heart like a vice, and he continued his apologies miserably, as if those would bring her back._

"I'm sorry, Rae, I-I… I'm so _sorry_ ," Garfield's muttering had now become audible, his wet tears painting her right flank.

"Gar?" Raven shook his shoulder gently. He continued his profuse apologies, tears escaping his eyes without indication of ceasing.

"Garfield! _Wake up_." He'd only been asleep for half an hour, but there was no doubt he was dreaming vividly.

He awoke to her incessant shaking, and sat up immediately, wiping his eyes.

"Oh, _Rae_ ," He flung his arms around her, squeezing her tighter than any Tamaranean hug. She rubbed her hand over his back, before gently prodding him off.

It was so _real_ ," His voice held serious tremors, eyes wide and wild. "I-I couldn't, I'm too st-.. undeserving…." Jumbled thoughts spilled form his lips.

"Garfield." Raven warpped her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead. "You _did_ save me," she leaned back, arms till loose around his neck. "And _I love you_. Even if… that happened, I would _still_ love you."

"I almost… Almost _didn't_."

"That doesn't matter."

_Pause._

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

Beast Boy nodded timidly. "Well besides the fact I was worried sick over you," he slipped in a soft chuckle, before all traces of joy left his face. "But every time I close my eyes, I see, I have these, _these_ _terrors_." He closed his eyes and massages his temples, as tears loosened behind his eyes. She thumbed them away kindly. "I'm sorry, Rae." His smile returned, forced. As he dried his eyes with his wrists, he gazed at his girlfriend, the only thing in the world that could give him serenity. And he'd almost her.

"I don't want to worry you, Rae. I'm fine. Really! I'm sure this is just a post-traumatic event repercussion, it'll go away… I hope." The changeling had no chance of convincing her, he barely sounded sure of himself.

"It _will_ go away, in time." She spoke calmly, trying to set the aura of peace to the air, to calm his nerves.

"Yeah." He blinked a couple times and evidence of his trauma were gone. "Well, suppose I get the others now. They've been worried too, Rae. Star will be happy when they hear you're up!" His feigned enthusiasm couldn't fool the sorceress, and she placed her hand over his.

"No, Gar."

His tired physique tipped to the left in confusion.

"Come here, _darling_ ," Out of all his endearments, she liked that one best. Placing thin hands on his shoulders, she guided him so his back faced her, before gently reclining his head to rest under the curve of her left breast. Her left hand ran soothing patterns over his sharp facial features, until she felt the tension ease out of his body.

"For now, I just want you to sleep."

"But Rae, the others."

"A _dreamless_ sleep, Gar. I'll protect you from the nightmares. I love you. You're strong, you saved me. You're safe," Reassurance was what he needed, and she would repeat her words until his eyes fluttered shut.

_"You're safe."_


	15. Fighting for a Date

"Awh, come on Rae, _please_." A green changeling followed his petite cloaked girlfriend around Titans' tower. The dark sorceress shut her book and sighed. "Robin said I needed more combat practice." Beast Boy had been street fighting with Robin to better his hand-to-hand skills. To become the excellent combative force he longed to be, he needed to spar. And he knew Raven wouldn't go easy on him.

"Why not practice with Cyborg?" Raven got up from the couch and sauntered to the kitchen. She reached to take her tea off the stove, but Beast Boy beat her to it. He cautiously reached over her and poured the kettle's content into her black mug. She cocked her brow as he shot her a sweet smile.

"He said he was practicing with Star this week. Ravey, _please_ ," Beast Boy whimpered, using her pet name persuasively. "I suck at fighting and you've beaten Robin!" He exclaimed. "You've gotta help me!"

She rolled her eyes. She and Robin always trained in private. How would Beast Boy even know about her practice victory over the Boy Wonder? Robin was always _oh so careful_ to keep that detail quiet. "If I train with you, will you stop whining?" He nodded honestly. "Fine. Training room at eight. Don't be late." She took her mug and left.

Eight o'clock, Beast Boy strode into the training room. Raven was standing on the mat, arms crossed. He grinned at her and cracked his knuckles.

Raven ran her eyes over his purple and black spandex suit, and felt her cheeks burn. She and the green teen had recently exchanged a rather cliché series of secret, romantic rendezvous. She sighed in slight irritation when Beast Boy held out his gloved hand, but decided to take it. He pulled her towards the center of the black training mat.

"You ready, Rae?" Beast Boy hopped on his toes and held up his hands in a defensive position. "I'm not going easy on you." The changeling howled, trying to get his adrenaline pumping.

Truthfully, he thought he could beat Raven. It was rumored that Raven had beaten Robin, but he didn't believe it until he'd seen her react. He still wasn't sure he believed it. And even if Raven had beaten Robin, she wouldn't beat him. He was superior in strength and size, and had recently picked up a few tricks from Robin. What else did he need to win?

Beast Boy thought. He wanted a victory, he didn't want to embarrass Raven by beating her. He just wanted to spend a little time with her. Besides, he was trying to take her _out_ , not take her down.

Raven stopped levitating and unfolded herself from the lotus position. 'This is training. He's not your super secret boy toy. He's the bad guy.' She reminded herself, dropping her cloak next to the mat and putting up a mental shield. She daintily stepped up to the middle of the mat, and held up two loose fists. Once they were both in a standard fight stance, they began.

Beast Boy was on the offense from the beginning. Left punch to the jaw. Right kick to the hip. A swing at the neck. All of which, missed. Beast Boy tried several of Robin's tactics, but Raven evaded each with grace. The green shape shifter was shocked at her fluidity and her heightened ability to predict his every move. Whenever he attacked, she would duck, jump, or simply step to the side. No wonder she beat Robin. Frustrated and desperate, Beast Boy became careless, trying to make contact anywhere. Finally his pace slowed enough for Raven to easily jab his throat.

 _Ow_. Gosh, she was merciless.

Once his gloved hands were clutching his throat, Raven roundhouse kicked his broad right shoulder, knocking him off balance. He tumbled sideways onto the floor and Raven threw herself over him, and pinned him easily.

"Raven's victory." Robin loomed over a defeated Beast Boy. The two hadn't realized they'd had an audience. Raven removed herself from her teammate's sweaty body. She'd barely broken a sweat. Without another word, Raven left the mat.

Beast Boy was wiped his face with a white towel. He was furious that he'd lost, and Robin had witnessed it. In the distance, Starfire's silver wrist cuffs clanked with Cyborg's metal body parts. His eyes trailed over the room, when he spotted Raven, who was smoothing her hair. "Rae-" he jogged up to her. She narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "-Ven. Raven. How did you beat me?" He whined, following her out of the training room. He flexed his biceps and critiqued the size.

"You think fighting is about strength." She stated. "It isn't about strength," she clicked her tongue. "It's about strategy." And with that, she went to her room.

Friday, Beast Boy asked Raven to train with him again. He couldn't lose. He thought about what Raven said. Strategy.

Beast Boy stepped onto the mat and grinned at his opponent. He sized her up slowly and greedily. He was excited to finally pin this gorgeous superheroine, and decided to give her another once over. Had she always had those _fine_ sculpted legs? Raven was tying her hair back into a long violet ponytail, causing her every muscle to flex. Thankfully for Beast Boy, he could see _all_ those muscles. Without her cloak, Raven sported a black, body hugging gymnast leotard, which did her toned body every bit of justice it deserved. The changeling licked his lips.

Raven caught his stare ad crossed her arms. "Let's start."

Beast Boy stared at Raven. She stared back.

"Friends, please, do battle." Starfire spoke from the sidelines, after a couple minutes of the two glaring at each other. The staring contest was broken when they each shifted their eyes to their teammates, gathered to watch them fight. Great.

"Yeah, make a move, Rae." Beast Boy egged her on. Raven knew what he was doing. Fine. She was fast, and knew his weak points. She was light on her feet, and danced around, throwing hits. He dodged.

"Beast Boy is using Raven's defensive strategy against her, yes?" Starfire turned to Robin. The masked teen nodded.

Raven threw a right hand punch at Beast Boy's left cheek, and he grabbed her fist. Shocked, Raven instinctively tried to pull back. This was the first time anyone besides Robin had given her a challenge. Quickly, the changeling pinned her hand behind his back. Then, he placed a hand on the small of her back. He pulled her to him. Raven's left hand immediately put force on his chest. But their bodies were held together by a certain green man's force, and _perhaps something else._

"Rae, stop resisting." Beast Boy mouth was inches from hers. "Just hear me out." His canine poked out slightly. "The real reason I wanted to train with you, was because I wanted to ask you on a date."

Well, _that_ was unexpected.

Raven was disgusted. He was using their relationship _against_ her. She continued to push him away. Finally to not exhaust herself, she gave up any resistance. She'd been so busy struggling, she hadn't noticed that his mouth was a little too close to hers. His eyelids were drooping romantically. Raven fought to keep focused, as she breathed his air.

Suddenly, she felt his weight shift. _Dang_ _it_. She should've known. Without remorse, she brought her right knee up to meet his crotch, just as his left foot swept her off balance.

Raven landed on her back with a thud. She swallowed hard and propped herself up on her elbows, then smirked in satisfaction. Her opponent had his hands pressed to his crotch and his handsome face was contorted in a most extreme displeasure.

"Perhaps Raven will still be victorious." Starfire whispered. Beast Boy's animal hearing picked up on this and he growled. He pounced on Raven like a lion and pinned her biceps to the black mat.

Raven hissed at his force, he straddled her stomach and held her down. Raven sighed. "C'mon Rae. What do you say to a date? Just the two of us." He was strategizing, but he did want to go on a date with this dark beauty.

"I know what you're doing."

He could read the frustration on her face and continued pulling on her emotions like a marionette. "Fighting's about strategy, not strength." He parroted her. Raven's eyes glowed deviously and she bucked the shape shifter off with incredible force. Beast Boy flew over her head and landed on his chest, surprised at the sheer force that came from those little hips.

Like lightening, Raven struck. She was now straddling his back, pinning his arms to his lower back with one hand. Beast Boy fought and squirmed. Unfortunately for him, any motion only meant that Raven's bony knees would dig deeper into his sides, until his breathing was forced.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three._

It was over. Robin only allowed a teammate to be down three seconds before declaring a winner. Like in a real street fight. It was over. Raven had pulled through.

Raven took her free hand and grabbed a piece of forest green hair. She pressed his head against the mat until his right cheek was sure to be imprinted like a waffle. She then leaned in, her front pressed humidly against his back. Beast Boy groaned in discomfort. Her hair had fallen out of the ponytail, and tickled his face in a quite irritating manner, considering the sweat was making the violet strands stick to his flushed face. "For the record," she spoke softly but firmly. She trailed her smooth lips over his left ear, until she reached the point. Then, she nipped. Beast Boy whimpered as he felt a small bit of blood drip from his elvish ear. "I'm ready for that date." With that, she released him and stepped off the mat.

Beast Boy enviously watched the other Titans congratulate Raven on being such an excellent strategist. He was angry that he'd lost, but remembered her soft words. He picked himself up and smiled. In the end, he'd gotten what he really wanted.


	16. Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gentle reminder that i wrote these drabbles ages ago, so if they seem weird or badly grammar-ed or just too saccharine, please forgive me. ^^ xoxo!

It was an ideal day in Jump City. The sun shone, and cumulous clouds distributed themselves evenly over the clear blue sky. It was the kind of day where Starfire would beg the Titans for a day on the town, and Raven would agree. The five teenage superheros were strolling (or flying) to the pizza parlor when a buzz on their communicators signaled it was time to go to work.

The Titans had ranked this villain as a light threat. Killer Moth escaped from jail and released a fresh army of small mutant moths. He was fairly unintelligent and insignificant in strength; a giant bug, really. She wasn't worried.

Cyborg blasted the millions of moths. His blue sonic canon, filled with a reverse biochemical formula, turned the flying nuisances into mini maggots once more. Robin and Beast Boy were double teaming on Killer Moth. Since the girls were the only two who could fly (in human form), Starfire and Raven had a large net and were capturing the arguably cute creatures.

Raven was helping Starfire round up the moths, but her mind was elsewhere. Honestly, Raven had just been zoning out. The team could take Killer Moth easy. Heck, she probably could've ridden the city of the overgrown bug with a flick of her wrist. She hadn't been thinking about anything in particular, only enjoying this light combat on a beautiful day.

Mindlessly, Raven cast her black magic over the swarm of baby moths, and they instantly disintegrated. The dark sorceress blinked; the vision was hazy from the myriad of microscopic insects, and she was already slightly dazed. She didn't notice Killer Moth's whip swing her way.

He cracked the whip at her, managing to slash her side. Milliseconds later, Beast Boy's tiger form ripped Killer Moth from the sky. Killer Moth fell backward into Cyborg, where the half metal man ripped off the villain's wings. Starfire was still rounding up mutant moths while Robin was on the phone with the police. No one noticed Raven curled over on the hard cement, pressing her hand to her side. The gash was bleeding mercilessly. She could heal it easily, if it weren't for the unusual burning sensation. Blood was beginning to pool, and she panicked. The Titans were finishing up at the scene. Quickly, she teleported herself to the Tower before she was too weak to travel.

She founded herself on the floor of the Titans' living room. Ripping away the surrounding fabric, she now took the time to inspect her wound. It was of medium depth, nothing too serious. But as she looked more closely, she saw why it felt so strange. A milky white substance was mixing with her blood. The white venom was draining her energy, and the area around the open skin was turning purple. Her powers alone could not heal her. She needed advanced attention, fast. She decided to lay on her side, and wait for her teammates to get home. A foolish idea, but her brain couldn't seem to formulate a better one.. Soon, sleep took over.

"Raven." Robin prodded her shoulder. Raven's violet eyes slowly opened. Her hand was subconsciously pressed to her injury and she woke to worried heads looming over her. She sat up, momentarily forgetting her situation, only to collapse again. She winced and Robin's mask narrowed.

"What happened?" Her leader questioned. Raven bit her lip and slowly removed her hand. Gasps rung out from Starfire and Cyborg as they viewed her wound. The mistress of magic frowned. She knew it looked bad, but it wasn't too awful. Then she looked down.

Her injuring was festering and the milky white substance was replacing her blood. The skin around the gash was definitely black now. "Killer Moth's venomous whip." Robin concluded. Raven snarled as if to say, ' _obviously_.' Robin ignored her. "Cyborg, take her to the medical bay." Their leader commanded, and the metal man began to cup her body.

A black bit of magic attacked her metallic friend. Raven gasped quiet. "I'm sorry." She tried to steady her voice, trying to convince everyone, including herself, that it wasn't _that_ serious. But truthfully, the wound was starting to _really_ burn. "I don't um.. I don't think I can move." She didn't want to admit she was in insane pain.

"Friend, can you not heal yourself?" Starfire questioned. Raven shook her head. The immense pain was building. Soon Raven feared she would pass out. This venom was far too strong for her in a weakened state. "Then you must let us take you to the bay of medicine! Please!" Starfire flew to Raven, uniting their hands.

Raven frowned. Her poisonous wound couldn't be healed by any medical instrument. It needed to be flushed and sterilized. Oh, and to stop bleeding. She was too drained for a shower and a bath would only mean soaking in poison. Raven had an idea. She was growingly aware of a certain teammate's absence. "Where's Beast Boy?" He would know what to do.

Immediately, Cyborg contacted Beast Boy. Starfire just knelt over Raven, who was growing paler every second. Robin continued to check his teammate's pulse, take her fever, etc.

Finally the green changeling burst through the doors. "Where is she?" He demanded. He was still burning with anger from his frenzy with Killer Moth. After Raven had gone down, he and Cyborg had thoroughly taken down the villain. Three Titans immediately backed away, revealing a wounded Raven. They had never seen Beast Boy look so… Fierce.

Spotting his team surrounding her on the floor, he rushed to his darling's side. "Rae, what's wrong? Why do you-" Raven eyes were only half open when her hand fell from her gash. Beast Boy gasped at her wound. It wasn't the injury that bothered him, but the sickly substance that covered it. "How can I help?" He asked, a new determination replacing his anger.

Raven looked around, face burning. Just because her energy was currently being sucked, didn't mean she couldn't be embarrassed. She caught Starfire's watery green eyes and sent her alien friend an optical message.

Starfire quickly caught on. "Cyborg, Robin, let us prepare a meal for tonight, to replenish Raven's strength." Robin started to protest, but Starfire shuffled the boys into the kitchen without opposition. Alone at last, Raven sighed. Beast Boy continued to glare at Raven's wound.

"Raven, I seriously don't know what you want me to do." Beast Boy felt defeated.

Raven growled and used her last bit of strength to reach up, grab a chunk of messy green hair, and yank down. Beast Boy whimpered at the sudden jerk, but didn't fuss. She pushed his nose towards her wound.

"Ew, Rave-" Beast Boy squirmed. Then he caught of whiff of her wound. Heightened animal senses kicked in, and instinctively, he pressed a hand to her hip, rolling her towards him. She lay on her right side. Her wound stretched from under her left breast to her bony left hip. It bled lightly and the white liquid was thickening rapidly. A low growl erupted from the changeling's throat as he inspected the wound.

Without a second thought, the changeling pressed his lips to her side. He was sucking, removing the venom from her with his mouth. This would remove the poison; somehow he knew it was not toxic if swallowed. It was only harmful if in contact with an open wound. Unfortunately for Raven, it was. After the green boy had removed the venom, he dipped his tongue inside of her gash. To cleanse the wound. Raven whimpered as she felt Beast Boy's ruggedness contact her body's dermis. He slowly dragged his tongue over the length of her slash. The pain was unbearable, but the after affect felt heavenly. The sorceress closed her eyes and focused on breathing. The venom had already robbed most of her energy, but she fought to stay awake.

After a good hour, Beast Boy was satisfied with his work. The gash was now slightly scabbed and freed of the color white. The black skin surrounding her injury was faded to a dark grey. Raven had gathered enough strength to finish the job, healing herself with a wave of blue glow.

Perfect. Like she was never even hurt. Although, now emotionally and physically spent. She sighed in irritation. The sun had gone down and Robin was setting out dinner plates. It had taken the rest of the team two hours to convince Starfire that a Tameranean dish wasn't the way to go, and to settle on meatloaf. The day had come and gone, and Raven felt it had been wasted on her.

She pushed herself up to better face her teammate. "I knew you'd know what to do."

Beast Boy rested a hand on the curve of her bare left side. "The animal inside me did." He nervously ran his tongue over his sharp canine.

"Well, thank you. You were the only one who could've helped. It doesn't matter _how_ , it matters that _you did it_." Raven gazed at him with subtle admiration. He didn't seem like much, but whenever she truly needed him, he always pulled through. Raven shifted to a kneeling position, and leaned closer to the green changeling. "That must've been awful, thank you." She kept leaning into him until their foreheads touched. Her eyes searched his for any emotion. But all she saw was guilt.

Beast Boy tore away from their staring contest, looking down. "Um, no problem Rae." She shook her head and exhaled loudly. The truth. That's what she wanted. Garfield was defeated. He _always_ gave her what she wanted. "Actually, um I kind of…" He swallowed. He shoved his head towards his chest even further and mumbled. "I kind of enjoyed it." He was ashamed. Ashamed that he relished his girlfriend's blood, like some kind of thirsty _beast_. Which he spent every second of every day trying to convince himself and everyone around him that he wasn't. His confession was so quiet, she didn't hear.

"What?" Raven strained her ears and sat up a bit more.

"I like the way you taste." He hissed, a bit louder and with a hint of annoyance.

Raven remained externally emotionless. She had now straightened up completely and sat in front of a slouching Beast Boy. "That's not strange. And no, you're _not_ a _beast_." She commented tonelessly. A low snarl escaped his throat. Raven stifled an eye roll. "I'm serious." She insisted, using the same bored voice. She wouldn't admit it, but his touch felt good, no _great_ on her wound. It was like each stroke of his rough tongue was delivering a piece of heaven, one lick at a time. She absolutely craved it. But she would rather die than tell him that. "Anyway, you saved me. So for that, I thank you." She stood and offered her teammate a hand.

After a short pause, he took it and offered her back a half smile. "No problem. It's not like you haven't saved me once or twice." He winked. Raven allowed her eyes to to orbit. "I just hope it doesn't happen again." His voice turned serious, as his fingers trailed over her sharply curved, exposed waist, under her cloak. Raven pressed her side to the front of the green man's body, until she could hear his heartbeat.

"It won't." But she wouldn't keep her word. The changeling's healing powers felt like magic, much more desirable than her own. He hadn't healed her, only replaced the dangerous venom with his own. His mouth delivered a wonderful poison that consumed her. And Raven wanted more.

She made a mental note to get a few more paper cuts when reading.


	17. Thinking Otherwise

_Dearest Garfield,_

_How have you been, my son? The Patrol and I miss you greatly. I'm positive you've grown into a quite excellent young man, as last time we saw you, you were 16 and such a strong boy. Now that you're an adult, we believe you should come and reclaim your spot as a member of the Doom Patrol. We need you, and we miss you._

_With all my love,_

_Rita._

Raven entered the room, placing her kettle on the stove. Garfield stood suddenly, and a two pair of jewel tone eyes met. The green shape shifter crumpled the letter and tossed it in the trash. "Do me a favor and don't get involved." His voice was strained, and Raven melted into the kitchen tiles without another word.

The following week, the Titans had a visitor.

Mento sat opposite of Beast Boy in the Titan's dining room. "Garfield."

Beast Boy kept his head down as he greeted his former leader.

Mento hadn't changed. A standard purple and black spandex unitard, silver belt, and cold blue eyes. His powerful mind was clad in a purple helmet, which both protected his head and intensified his mind's power.

The Doom Patrol leader tilted his chin upward. "I'm not going to dance around here, son. I know you got Rita's letter, and I haven't seen you at the lair." Mento icy eyes stared frigidly down his nose, and into his adoptive son's soul.

"I'm not coming back… Sir." Garfield muttered, almost inaudibly.

"You're lucky I can read your mind, I almost couldn't hear you." Mento hissed, leaning in so his helmet touched Garfield's forehead. "You know the Doom Patrol needs you. You got Rita's letter. And you _chose_ not to come back." The mind reader stood, circling the changeling. "Garfield. Don't be an idiot. This rag tag team has been fine for you while you were a boy, but you're a man now. You need to take responsibility and _do what's right_." Mento's steady voice grew fierce into Beast Boy's pointed ear.

"Mento, I'm not coming." Beast Boy repeated, a bit louder.

"Then you're not the _man_ I thought you'd become _._ " Mento retorted. Beast Boy flashed back to the moment when he'd last disappointed Mento, when he chose to save the Doom Patrol instead of going after the Brain.

Curling his fists, Beast Boy rose from the table but didn't turn around. His adoptive father's breath was hot on his neck. "I'll go."

Mento nodded with satisfaction. "I'll see you in two days."

"Yes sir."

Beast Boy's carried a small duffle, which held only a small photo album. He had decided not to tell his teammates about his departure, it would be too hard. Starfire would bawl for days, Robin's advice would be severe, Cyborg would beg him not to go, but support him fully. Then there was Raven. How would she react? She'd probably be least affected by his absence, seeing as she didn't seem to care for him much anyway.

Beast Boy opened his bay window, preparing to fly out in eagle form.

"I can't believe you're going."

So she'd found the letter from Rita. Beast Boy shifted back but didn't dare face her.

"I'm sorry."

Raven watched his lean silhouette tense.

She knew she should be more gentle, but it just wasn't her. "You're not _sorry_. You're a _coward_."

He fought to keep his voice level. "I'm not." The duffle bag hit the floor. "Raven, I have to go. You don't understand how Mento is, and, well, they're my family." He picked at his glove.

"And what are we?" Raven asked stoically. She just couldn't draw herself to be compassionate.

Beast Boy turned to face her. Even at this hour, Raven could see those beautiful emerald eyes, glistening more than their usual sparkle. She'd always loved those eyes. "It's just…"

"It's just what. I didn't think you were so _selfish_ , Beast Boy. I thought you would stay, because, well…" Raven spoke angrily. "I thought you would stay because.." Her voice trailed off and lost it's venom.

" _Why_?" Garfield pressed. "You _thought_ what?" She remained silent. Garfield sighed, sitting on his unusually neat bed. "Raven, I have to go. It's… the right thing to do." He parroted Mento, but began to question himself.

_Mento himself had said I'm a man now, I need to rejoin my family and fight more formidable sources of evil. Of course, what's a higher source of evil than Trigon himself? Or my own inner beast?_

Shaking away his thoughts, Beast Boy spoke. "Besides," Finally, he found a justification for leaving. "There's nothing here for me."

_Raven will never love me, and at least in the Doom Patrol they let me wear a mask to hide this hideous green face._

The immediate response, was Raven taking a step back. Her simple reply practically pierced his heart, which was currently on its way to his stomach.

The springs of the bed squeaked as Garfield stood and prepared to exit. He pushed the window up, and grabbed his bag. "I'm going. See you around, Rae." He tried to be chipper, failing, of course. Crouching on the windowsill, he prepared to take flight.

Like lightening, a jolt of black energy struck the window closed. The sudden slicing motion almost took off the tip of his nose. Apparently, when it came to his departure, a certain sorceress thought otherwise.

"What do you mean there's _nothing_ here for you?" Raven hissed, a touch of a demonic voice undertoned her bored vocals. She invaded his space mercilessly. Moonlight illuminated her alluring features, like an intricate porcelain doll that Beast Boy could admire for ages.

Rolling to his stomach, he pushed himself to his knees. Raven crawled towards him and pounded her fists against his chest as she shouted out. "Nothing here? _Nothing here_?" Maybe if she kept saying those words, he would realize how _ridiculous_ they sounded, and how much they hurt her. She kept slamming her fists against his chest and repeating those two words, until the pounding because light, painless knocks, and her loud, harsh tone tuned to a soft whimper.

Garfield pulled her close.

You can't go." She whispered against his chest. "We'll miss, I mean, _I'll_ miss you too much." What was she saying? Was this the same Raven that couldn't even give two cents for his thoughts? "I may've acted like I hated you, or didn't ever want to be around you, but that's not true." Her pleading voice cracked. " _Stay_."

Her head was bowed and long violet locks framed her face, as she continued her soft words. "I care about you, Gar. And now, if you leave, I'll never know if.." Her voice faded away again. Man, she had _got_ to stop doing that.

He prompted her, placing both of his hands over hers. She removed her face from the damp spot on his chest and met his eyes. "I guess I'll never know if you care about me too." She let out a final sob, a choppy exhale.

What? How could she not know! He thought it was obvious how much he cared about her.

" _Rae_ ," He smiled sadly. "I _do_ care about you. More than you know." He let his thumb brush wet violet hair from her cheeks, and her pure amethyst eyes asked if he meant more. Beaming softly, he confirmed her question.

"So you'll stay?" She sniffed, and trailed her fingers over his collarbones rhythmically. Pushing aside his dufflebag, Garfield made his decision.

He swiftly pressed his lips to hers, drinking in her scent and embracing the essence of her everything, for the first time. Her lips were so innocent; she was such a mystery. There was _so much_ about Raven that he still needed to explore. _Yes, he would stay_.


	18. Scars

Saturday evening, crime took the weekend off. Without the city in jeopardy, Robin claimed Titan's Tower for the evening. Although, Starfire insisted "they would _only_ be needing her bedroom." Robin had become a quite pretty shade of red when he'd heard his pretty alien girlfriend freely share this with the three remaining Titans.

Beast Boy laid a navy pinstripe towel on the sandy bay of the lake surrounding the T-Tower. Full moons were his favorite, he admired the gentle glisten on the lapping waves. Resting supine, he breathed to the rhythm of his own meditation.

He must've dozed off, because when Beast Boy awoke he saw Raven in the distance, meditating over the water in nothing but her black leotard. Folded peacefully in lotus position, she looked like a floating statue.

Beast Boy tried to keep his eyes off her, but without much luck. She must've sensed this, because the small Raven was getting bigger, and the changeling realized she was approaching the shore. He quickly laid back and closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing.

"Gar." Raven greeted him tonelessly. He lazily opened one eye and grunted a nonchalant response. _Woah_. She wasn't wearing her black leotard. She only wore a cropped black turtleneck sweater, and the smallest of bikini bottoms.

There was a curt tug on his towel, and he found Raven pulling at the corner. He scooted over.

"What are you doing down here?" The changeling sat up, running his hand through his sandy hair.

"I like to swim."

"Since when?" Garfield discreetly ran his eyes over her sculpted figure. She was rubbing wet sand over her toned legs and he shot her a puzzled look.

Ignoring his first question, she paused to face him fully. "The sand makes your skin softer." She went back to rubbing.

The changeling nodded, digging his canine into his upper lip to keep from purring in delight. "So," Her hands continued in circular motions. "When are we gonna reserve the Tower for _us_?" He whined, picking up some wet sand and pressing it to her legs.

She rolled her eyes. "Please." She snickered. "Robin and Star are the power couple here." He sighed, dejected. "Listen," She placed a hand over his gloved ones. Although he wasn't in uniform, he continued to conceal his hands. "We may not have the inside of the tower, but we _do_ have the outside."

Glancing around, he saw it was true. Dark water stretched at least a mile and a half in diameter, the Tower being the radius. Beast Boy raised his brows and Raven scooted closer. _My,_ she was in a mood tonight.

Slowly but surely, Raven pulled off the sweater. Beast Boy stared, awestruck. She wore a black, sports bra-like swimming top and tossed the sweater aside. Eying at him coyly, he took the hint. Garfield leaned in to kiss her, but she stood, giggling, and ran into the water.

She splashed Garfield and laughed openly. With the huge lake around, her emotions couldn't do much damage. Garfield ran in after her, not caring that his khaki cargos and white tee were soaked. He just loved it when Raven allowed her emotions to be so carefree around him, and _only_ him. He and Raven played in the water; the scene was so picturesque.

Finally, she'd had enough. She reigned in her emotions, and smoothed her violet hair so it was plastered to her head. Shivering fiercely, Raven waded out of the lake. Beast Boy knew her well enough, that he immediately exited the water soon after she. The small sorceress dried off and began searching for her sweater. Finding it in Garfield's hands, he gently dressed her. When her head popped out of the turtleneck, he gave her nose a playful kiss.

They sat in the sand with the towel shrouded around their shoulders. Raven rested her head into the crook of her boyfriend's neck, and murmured contently. Garfield couldn't resist. His two fingers tilted her chin towards his mouth. Kissing him intensely, they failed to notice the sediment sticking to Raven's slick legs and Garfield's wet white shirt.

Raven sat up suddenly.

"I want you, Gar." She let go of the towel and crawled closer to him like a toddler. Once she was close enough, she tugged at the hem of his white tee. " _All of you_." Apparently her juvenile actions had no relation to the mature words that were coming from her mouth.

Raven really _was_ perfect. She sat opposite of her boyfriend on the sandy shore, shrouded in his towel, in her tiny sweater and black swimming lingerie. Oh, how he _desperately_ wanted to share his whole self with her, but knew that was ridiculous. She would be scared, she would hate him! He was so flawed, and she was heaven-sent.

But those beautiful amethyst eyes begged him to change his mind.

He knew he had to open himself up to her eventually, and this felt so right. He nodded. He would meet her request.

Slowly, he crossed his arms and allowed each hand to pull the opposite side's hem, slowly stripping off his wet, dirty, shirt. He struggled getting it over his head, and felt his face burn as Raven slipped her hands around his neckline and helped it over his nose. She then took the damp t shirt, and pressed it to her nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled of lake and faintly of Beast Boy's own sweet scent.

Dropping the shirt, her petite hands explored his chest as she delivered him a flurry of compassionate kisses, while he timidly tried to remove his gloves. His hands quivered violently as he exposed his left, then right hand. When his entire upper body was exposed, she paused, as her eyes examined him in whole.

After a few seconds, Garfield removed his bare hands from her waist and hung his head. "This was a mistake, Raven. I shouldn't done this. I, I'm hideous." He grabbed the towel from behind her and covered himself.

"No," She insisted fiercely, taking the blanket back. Taking a deep breath and her eyes wandered over his upper body. He looked like a roadmap; bloodstreams and valleys of muscle occupied his strong chest. Deep scars marked his pectorals, along with bruises that would never heal. A particularly dark mark initialed his neck, where his uniform would usually cover. That must've been where his parents had injected him with the Sakutia-curing serum. She couldn't imagine how severe his back could be.

Her eyes were full of questions he didn't want to answer. "My past, Raven." He swallowed. "I was, beaten, whipped, my shoulder's taken a bullet, I lost my parents, self harm, because, I just-" his voice cracked and his shoulders shuddered with memories of his dark past.

_"I don't care."_ Cold fingertips traced his deep marks. "All of your scars, your past, everything that made you, _you…_ " She trailed off. "Garfield, I love you. _I've never loved you more than I do, right now_. And it's only uphill from here."" She ran the back of her hand over his right cheekbone, wiping his tears. She took special care to nuzzling and kissing each one of his scars. She finally made it to the nape of his neck, where his darkest discoloration had been pinpointed, so many years ago. Cashmere clad arms wrapped around his neck, as her lips applied more pressure. His trembling body practically melted.

Beast Boy tried to keep his breathing steady. "You mean that?" She was now massaging sand over his naked chest, a magical yet casual motion that made his scars seem insignificant.

"Yeah," She whispered seriously. He seemed to accept her answer, because he placed his ungloved hands back on her waist.

"Now," she had a playful glint in her eye. She straightened up and the moon traced her silhouette. "Take off those pants."

Man, he was a _fool_ to think he and Rae needed the inside of the Tower.


	19. Hypnosis

She placed the CD into Robin's huge stereo system. Lately, Raven had been having quite some trouble sleeping. So she'd borrowed a Binaural Beats CD from Cyborg, who had been having a similar problem after his run in with Fixit a while back. Deciding to sleep on the couch, Raven plopped down, rested her head on the armrest and let the track play.

The music had a definite soothing beat, and Raven was hesitant to allow the rhythmic electronic beats consume her. Always having control over her emotions, it was difficult for the sorceress be under something else's control.

Minutes into the first track, Raven heard a rustling in the kitchen. Peering over the top of the couch, she saw Beast Boy opening a brown paper sack, filled with apples.

"Hey Rae," He must've sensed her looking over. "Whatcha doing out here so late?" He picked the reddest, juiciest fruit and walked over to the couch.

She rested her head on his lap, drinking in his sweet scent. His presence gave her instant comfort, and Raven fought her heavy eyelids. "I couldn't sleep. So I borrowed Cy's CD. It's some mind control type thing, but it doesn't really work on me."

"Like, hypnosis?" Beast Boy's eyes were slightly glazed and his voice sounded further than usual, but his ears were lurched forward.

"Yeah." Raven pushed herself up and stared at his chiseled green face. He'd only been listening to this CD for like, 5 minutes but he already appeared to be in a trance. "Beast Boy?"

At first she desperately tried to wake him from his little space trip, but without luck. She suddenly recalled that his mind was extremely susceptible to hypnosis, such as that of Mad Mod's. His eyes had now closed, and he looked peaceful, like he was sleeping sitting up. She shook him, trying to snap him out of it.

"Garfield." Raven was getting frustrated. But the use of his childhood name must've triggered something, because in an instant, the liveliness reappeared in his eyes, along with something else. He was still under the influence. Along with their regular playful gleam, there was a glint of desire in his emerald irises.

"Gar?" Raven tipped her head to the side, like a puppy.

He remained speechless but leaned forward, towards a fully awake Raven. "Hi Rae." He nuzzled her face affectionately. Beast Boy seemed to be a little too comfortable in this state of hypnosis.

"Are you okay?" Raven took his hands in hers. To be honest, the thought of her mind being so open to suggestion scared her, and his warm hands gave her a feeling of security.

Garfield smiled. "I'm fine, Raven. My mind's more open to suggestion, but you can't tell me what to do if I don't want to do it," he explained, lifting her pale hand to his lips and pressing a quick kiss to the back of her hand.

Well, _this_ could be fun.

"So you said your mind was more open to suggestion… What kind of suggestion?" Raven asked, not thinking of the potential answers. She really should be helping him strengthen his mind and figure out how to wake himself from this trance, but his induced state seemed to be rather delighted at the hypnosis.

Raven opened her mouth to speak again, but immediately, without a second's hesitation, Beast Boy captured her lips. Of course this is what he subconsciously wanted. Hormones….. At first, Raven let it happen. His teeth pulled at her bottom lip and she gasped with surprising pleasure.

He pulled away and grinned. "Okay, Garfield." That last kiss definitely put Raven in a willing mood. "If this is what you want." She stood and the hypnotized shift shaper stared. "Untie my robe."

Garfield slowly pulled the end of her silk robe and it slid off her shoulders, revealing a sheer black nightie. Immediately, the changeling pressed his face to her abdomen, but Raven pushed his head away.

"Ah ah ah," She teased, waggling a finger in front of his face. "Don't _touch_ me, Garfield." She insisted. His mind was clearly not as open to this suggestion, because he pouted. "But," she took a seat on his lap. "You can feed me something yummy." She tapped the end of his nose with her pointer finger, and stood, wandering to the fridge.

She felt his eyes over her body, as she opened the fridge and scanned the option.

He joined her at the fridge and held her waist from behind.

"No touching."

He sighed and moved in front of her, to pull out something of a midnight snack. "Strawberries and whipped cream." He held it at her.

Perfect.

Raven had situated herself on the counter as Garfield washed the berries and opened the whipped cream. He pulled out two spoons, but Raven put them away with her mind.

"Okay Gar, Feed me the food. " She parted her lips partially. The changeling grinned as he popped a juicy strawberry into her mouth. "Mmm." She whined with delight. "Now, the whipped cream." Garfield seemed confused, they didn't have a spoon. "Just use your hands, silly." She wrapped her legs around him and dragged him closer.

He obeyed and held his two first fingers in front of her mouth. She smiled for a second, slowly licking the white cream off his fingers. She was thorough, and Garfield trembled.

"Okay Gar. One more request, and I'll let you out of this trance." Raven spoke with confidence, although she had no idea how to free him. He nodded, eagerly waiting her next request. "Off with the shirt."

He hesitated at first, but finally his mind allowed him to remove his thin white tee. He then looked at his girlfriend, eye level and awaited the next request.

Raven admired his bare chest, toughened and scarred from years of experience. Next, she scooped a dollop of whipped cream from the container and smearing it across his left collarbone. His eyes widened, but he took her suggestion when she asked him to finish the job.

The sight of the leaned green boy rubbing himself with whipped cream was a silly, but completely arousing. Raven tilted her chin down, staring at him deviously. When the upper part of his chest was white rather than green, he awaited his next task. Raven slid the straps from her lace nightie off her shoulders and the spaghetti straps rested on her upper arms. "Now me." She awaited his touch.

Garfield whined with desire, as he massaged the sweet white cream over her chest, right over where the black sleepwear covered her appropriately. When he was completed, Raven smiled.

She licked off the whipped cream, in long, dragging strokes. She could feel his chest quivering at the touch and she traced his collarbone with her mouth. His grey sweatpants rode low on his hips, and her legs tightened.

When she'd properly removed the whipped cream, she sat back, satisfied. "Dang Gar," she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "If that didn't give you a wake up, I'm not sure what will."

His eyes broke from hers and stared down. She traced his V lines until he looked up. "Rae." His voice was strong and his eyes held no indication of hypnosis.

Oh. Raven turned bright pink and she removed her hands. She'd almost finished with her little kitchen fantasy, but it looked like that was over.

"Don't be embarrassed." Beast Boy began swirling his tongue over her neck, where he'd sloppily placed the whipped cream. Raven titled her head up and her fingers gripped his neck, pulling him closer. "Hypnosis, it's kind of like, _my_ _thing_." His whisper ticked her collarbone as him mouth traveled over her left shoulder. Without mercy, he bit. Raven groaned and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling shakily. She smelled like sweet cream and strawberries, slight sweat, and her own jasmine. Garfield wished he could bottle that scent and save it for later. Instead, he pulled the end of Raven's shiny purple locks and she whined.

He was determined to put _her_ in a trance of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is /mild/ compared to the request was... general notice that i won't write something sensual if both parties aren't consciously aware of themselves... aka no sexy hypnosis. >,


	20. A Raging Raven

He didn't have a clue what set her off, but he _really_ wished it hadn't.

Raven towered over her teammates. Slender black tentacles of magic whipped through the living room. Her eyes glowed like four burning coals. Smoke rose from her chakra and she was hissing with fury. Her inner demon cursed furiously in some ancient language. Not even Starfire could understand. A black whirlwind of, well, anything in sight, orbited the demoness. Whoever or whatever made her mad obviously didn't think of the quick altitude of her temper.

He looked with pity at his helpless teammate. Ignoring protests from the other, slightly less foolish Titans, he edged towards a seething Raven. He wasn't thinking about the potential consequences or injuries he might suffer, he only hoped that he could help.

The demonic emotion did not react as Beast Boy slowly but swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist, and dragged her towards the ground. He doubted the real Raven could even feel his presence.

Finally the high altitude demoness touched down. Beast Boy let go of his poor girl, and she stood on her own. The stance was stubborn, a hip cocked and arms crossed.

The green changeling now stood in front of Raven's rage. He matched her stance and the four red eyes narrowed. "Why, hello _Beastie_." He _hated_ that name. The demon stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his nose. He brushed it off hastily. "What, don't like my kisses anymore? The Beastie _I_ remember sure does." Her fingers played an imaginary keyboard across his chest, like Raven would.

But the inner demon was only teasing him.

Although, he had to admit that Rage had a certain, undeniably sexy presence. The way Raven's demonic voice purred, like velvet on his ears. Or the way Rage would run her lips along his collarbone, then those stalagmites for teeth, would bite. There was just something about her dark side, that Beast Boy hated to love. Or, rather, _lust_. This would make sense, if Rage was partially an inner succubus, as well as an angry emoticlone.

He made a decision.

Beast Boy placed his hand firmly on the demon's hips. Dear goodness. Had she always been a perfect hourglass? Rage played along easily. She pressed her chest to his, and gave him dainty Eskimo kisses. He slid a hand to her lower back and pulled inward, so their hips were glued together. Moving his hand steadily over her backside, Rage murmured in delight. Or was it Raven, finally breaking to the surface? He couldn't tell, his eyes were closed and his lips hovered over hers.

Impulsively, Rage's mouth found his. She kissed him avariciously, then slid her lips over his strong jawline. The green boy quivered in a combination of pleasure and distrust. He realized her eyes were open during her little play of affection, and knew this wasn't right. Raven would never kiss him like this, not in front of the other Titans, and certainly not with four eyes open.

Each of Rage's kisses felt like a third degree burn. A _painful_ _pleasure_. He had been playing into their façade of intimacy, but it couldn't continue. Decisively placing one hand on her lower back, the other squeezed her chin like a nutcracker. But instead of leaning into those already puckered lips, he gazed at four open, devious eyes.

Seeing those malicious, blood red eyes, the green changeling swallowed hard. He decided to change the angle of his approach. Lust would not be the emotion he drew out.

"Rage, tell Raven I love her." The demon dug her razor sharp nails into his chest, and he tried not to wince.

Love? Had he no better ideas? Raven absolutely was _not_ a cliché romantic, and he felt stupid for thinking that such a trivial (in Raven's opinion) emotion would cure her of her demonic state.

"She already knows that." A pointed tongue slithered out of Raven's mouth and ran along Beast Boy's cheek. Oh, sometimes it was so _hard_ to hate Rage.

Nonetheless, Beast Boy stayed true to his plan. He squeezed her the hollows of her cheeks harder, until Rage squirmed. "Tell her." He growled, allowing his own inner beast to be a dominant influence. Rage squealed in delight at his own evil that harbored inside.

She nodded "Now there's a creature I can respect." Rage closed her eyes gently. "Goodbye, _Beastie_." He cringed at the name.

Blindly, Rage reached up and delivered a soft, painless kiss to his green cheek. "Until next time." she whispered, almost innocently. Beast Boy shuddered.

Raven limply fell to her side, where Beast Boy slowly eased her to the ground, hands kept firm around her waist. She was panting heavily, but her breathing slowed when she found his arms.

Beast Boy slowly took a hand and brushed it gingerly against her forehead. The chakra still felt hot, but all he could feel was smooth skin. Raven must have thought that he was trying to sooth her, but he was actually feeling for the second pair of eyes, which disappeared into eyebrows once again.

The green titan remained quiet. He had learned it was best for Raven to start talking first, if she even would. This time, Raven simply got up and levitated towards the sliding double doors.

Was she kidding? He had just saved her from her inner demon, and she couldn't even say thank you? Beast Boy exhaled, exasperated. He should've been more understanding. It would take Raven hours to calm her emotions.

Instead, he shook his head. No. He knew shouldn't be begging for a thank you, but he deserved it! And he was going to get it.

"Rae!" He called to her. She was at the end of the dark hallway, about to enter her room. She deafly punched in her passcode. Beast Boy ran to catch her before she melted away into that dark room of hers. "Really?" He leaned one hand against the wall and glowered over her.

She opened her mouth to protest, to make up some lame excuse to be alone. He cut her off with a glare, earning himself an eyeroll from her pretty violet eyes. "Ugh." The door slid open and she moved to lean against the doorway's inner frame. She childishly stuck out her now-rounded tongue. "You're so hard to love." She slipped him a quick kiss and melted into the dark abyss of her room.

Beast Boy raised his brows, realizing what she'd just said. Green cheeks turned browned with blush, as he thought about how much he adored his petite Raven.

Maybe later tonight, Raven would get in touch with some of her _other_ emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> this ever-growing collection actually has about 75 drabbles (that i've been able to find on my tumblr) and 62k words. so! it'll probably take me a while to get all the drabbles migrated here. if you like the ficlets and want to read them faster though, they're posted under the same story title and username on ff.net. also, please excuse any errors! i started writing these a couple years ago, so my writing style has definitely changed and my eye for grammar and spelling has as well, but alas, i'm tooooo lazy to edit thousands of words. i hope you'll enjoy nevertheless! xoxo!


End file.
